Red Ravine
by Missingmoney
Summary: Two times she left him. Two times she nearly crossed the line. They say that third time's the charm. How right they were.
**I'll admit, I actually ship the siblings.**

 **I got the motivation to write this after rereading vol 3 of the novels.**

 **I owe nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 _She left him not once but twice…_

 _Both for the same reason._

 _He was but a child when she first left him. She claim it was to find her father. That part was true, but the other reason was to get away from him. He was but a child back then, and she wasn't. She didn't know when her feelings started to change, but she was aware it did._

 _No longer did she simply tease him or play with him. Often she would find herself being a little too close to him. She would bath together with him, and even sleep with him. It was fortunate that his mind was too young to comprehend the wrongdoings of such thing. Hers however was not._

 _Growing disgusted with herself, she steeled herself to be harsher with him in hopes, that he would grow afraid and distant himself from her. All that did was motivate him to become closer to her. Eventually she would leave on a journey to find her father, who at this time at had disappeared._

 _Her journey was a success. She found her father after a long period of time, and eventually returned home._

 _She believed to have sorted out her feelings then._

 _She never did. Not long after she had returned, demons attacked. In a duel against a highly ranked foe. She nearly lost her life. It was only due to her brother's interference that she lived._

 _And it was at that moment did she realize the horrible truth._

 _The feelings she thought she had removed was merely locked away, and now they returned stronger than before. As she caressed her brother's unconscious face, she knew that if she continued to stay, she was bound to cross the line that she mustn't._

 _This time round, when she embarked on a new journey, she swore to not return until she had truly removed such feelings for him._

 _She never knew that this time, her journey was doomed to fail from the beginning._

* * *

"Captain, new orders just came in."

"Right."

Elesis rubbed her forehead. It wouldn't do well for morale if her own unit saw her zoning out in the midst of a conversation. It had been some time since she last slept. Every night she went to sleep, she would have dreams about the past, dreams about her brother and her. Ever since she took up the dark arts several months ago, she never got a good night's rest. The more she used it's power, the worse the dreams became.

The only time it ever stopped was when she was in the midst of battle. She had always enjoyed combat, learning the dark arts just raised the thrill to a whole different level. Now she enjoyed killing people, both demons and humans.

Whenever she reflected on her own character, she found herself being utterly disgusted, the only things that brought her joy were two of the most disgusting things ever. It reached a point that all she wanted to do was to run away from all this conflict and hide herself somewhere no one would find her.

"Are you alright captain?"

"I'm fine." She brushed off her subordinate's concern. "What's the situation?"

She aimed to divert the attention away from her terrible condition.

"The pathway to the altar is too heavily guarded, and the corridors are making it difficult to move a large group in. Thankfully there is an underground passageway in the chapel that leads to base of the altar. If we can secure it, we'll be able to catch our enemies off guard in a two way attack. However they were reports of a demon priest named Amethyst who had secured that area, we might have to deal with him before we can secure it."

"Understood. Make haste. The sooner this is done the better."

"Yes captain!"

She looked up at the sky and noticed how it was about to rain. "This looks ominous. Wherever you are little brother, I hope your doing better than me."

* * *

 _ **As a prologue I don't intend on making it long. The next chapters will be a bit longer.**_

 _ **Reading volume 3, it kind of gave the impression of a Elesis being a blood knight who kills anyone she sees except for her brother.**_

 _ **After she screws up and kills her brother by mistake, she practically gives up on life itself. And is only genuinely happy when fighting her brother.**_

 _ **She was just a few steps away from being a yandere. Wonder what do we call such a state?**_


End file.
